Once An Enemy Now A Friend by Idril ArFeiniel
by Idril Ar-Feiniel
Summary: Haldir is sent to Moria to help the Dwarves in a Battle, but he must go with his "Enemy" Caldarien, will they let their differences cause the battle to be lost? There are more chapters coming, if you have an idea send it using the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:_

_The Beginning_

Haldir of Lorien stood in the shadows of Mount Moria, he was following a group of orcs wondering if they were stupid enough to cross into Lothlorien, the orcs had always feared the Lady of the Wood, they called her an Elf Witch, her name is actually Galadriel, and she did not like orcs to roam freely across her lands.

Haldir the March warden of Lorien continually watched the boarders. He had only three others with him; their names were Shalon, Praidon, and Saelon.

These four elves had been friends for hundreds of years they had fought together and each had saved the others life in a battle against the hosts of Mordor, "Haldir, the orcs are turning toward the mountains, we should stop following them."

Saelon said to his commander and friend, "You are right Saelon, that mountain contains an evil of great malice."

Haldir was staring at the mountain warily, wondering what had happened to the dwarves, since they had not heard from them in for a week, had this nameless malice killed them. He was going to lead a host of archers into the mountain in two days;

he was not including any of the young inexperienced archers, or Saelon, Praidon and Shalon. "Haldir lets go." Shalon's voice was filled with fear, he did not like this mountain, particularly not after the stories he had heard about it. Haldir quickly agreed.

The four Elves walked back toward Caras Galadhon (which took 36 hours to walk there), where Galadriel greeted them, they turned to leave when she called Haldir back yet dismissed the others at the same time.

"Haldir, Balin lord of Moria has sent us a message; he needs your company of elves as soon as possible!" "My Lady I would gladly do this, but for the fact that most of my archers are on holiday with family!"

"You will have to go with Caldarien, he and his men are just as good as yours, anyway…" Here Haldir interrupted her "But their not as loyal as mine are and they do not get along with dwarves. I do not like Caldarien, he's a stuck up self-centered prig, and he is from Mirkwood!"

"Haldir, you must understand that the dwarves cannot hold for much longer! It is not up to you or I who will go, I see that you will not interrupt your men's holiday, but you have to if you don't go with Caldarien. What do you want to do?" Galadriel looked at her favorite commander waiting for his reply; at length Haldir said "I will go with Caldarien, though this might end up terribly for the both of us."

"Good decision Haldir, I am sure that everything will go well for you." Galadriel placed her hand on his shoulder,

"On this journey you and Caldarien may become friends, as you and Glorfindel did so many years ago," Haldir smiled, he remembered when he and Glorfindel hated each other, they never got along,

it took only one terrible predicament to bring them together and become good friends.

It was a half-hour walk to the officer's quarters, Haldir did not live there like some of the other officer's, instead he lived in and maintained his own home in the trees.

Hurriedly he knocked on the door hoping against hope that Caldarien would not be there, much to his dismay Caldarien himself opened the door,

"Hello Haldir it is so good to see you!" Caldarien's words dripped with sarcasm and an annoying little smirk danced on his face,

"I came to ask for your help." Haldir regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of his mouth,

"You, the renowned March Warden of Lorien, asking for my help!" Replied Caldarien with mock surprise,

"All I need you to do is to allow me to take you and your archers to Moria, in order to bale out some dwarves who are under attack by goblins." Haldir growled, he obviously was not happy to be there,

"Of course I will go with you Haldir, let me get my company ready."

With that said Caldarien bounded off toward the training grounds.

"That no good rat is probably going to make my time on this mission miserable,"

"Haldir there is message for you from Balin himself, the messenger requests to speak with you immediately!" An elf said causing Haldir to come back into reality and not brooding over the latest squabble with Caldarien,

"Yes I will see him, where is he?"

"He is in Caldarien's office, go down the hall and turn left." The elf said as he walked away. "Yes master dwarf, what is your message, you must speak quickly for I am in the middle of getting ready to go." Haldir said as he tried his best to hide his anger,

he was not angry at the dwarf, he was not angry at the dwarf, he was just furious at Caldarien.

"You must hurry, Lord Balin cannot long hold the goblins back, particularly now, the goblins have allies among the orcs and even now more orcs are massing in front of the main gate." The poor dwarf was exhausted, and was truly worried about the fate of his people.

"Stay in Lothlorien, I will get Caldarien and head over now." Haldir ran in the direction that Caldarien had gone, 10 minutes later he found Caldarien,

"Caldarien we have to go NOW!!! If we don't get a move on Balin and his people will be lost, not that Lord Celeborn would care. Galadriel does not want the dwarves to perish, because they do help us the odd time." Haldir's voice was filled with urgency, and Caldarien knew that he was not kidding;

he turned to look at his men "All right boys its time to rescue the dwarves!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_The Arrival_

The Elves had a 36 hour hike to the Mountain, and then another hour to get into the dwarven city; thankfully elves do not get tired that easily, along the way Haldir and Caldarien got into plenty of fights,

"Haldir, you are way to uptight! What is with you and these dwarves anyway, why do you want them to survive? And what does that Galadriel know of this issue, you should not trust her, I heard that she is an elven witch!" Caldarien said, before he could say another word he was punched in the nose, "NEVER CALL GALADRIEL A WITCH EVER AGAIN!!" Haldir thundered, the normally calm and gentle March Warden was now ready to take on Caldarien in a fight,

"Haldir!" one of the young archers exclaimed, "What is it now?!?" Haldir's voice was rough, he had not had a drink for the past 35 hours, he was also famished, which put him in a really grumpy mood.

"How dare you clobber Lord Caldarien! He is of good stature and well thought in the Galadrhim!" The young warrior looked Haldir in the eye, defiant of this angry elf.

"You should be very careful what you say young one, or you might end with a broken nose and a giant headache." Haldir growled, he was not in a good mood for the rest of the long trek.

As the time dragged on they finally reached their destination. "Welcome Elves of Lorien! I would gladly throw a feast in your honor had it not been for the fact that we are under attack." Balin's greeting was warm and inviting.

All notions of anger and ill will disappeared, so that Caldarien and Haldir were civil to one another, though it be only just on the boarder line of civility.

"We do not need a feast my lord Balin, just some mutton and water." Haldir returned the greeting, his eyes danced merrily. Caldarien, however, was not of the same sentiments as Haldir was. He hated dwarves, more than even Celeborn, his parents had been killed by them.

"Good day dwarf." Caldarien said his voice was cold and distant, Balin was taken aback by the elf's attitude.

Haldir glared at Caldarien, once they were left alone in their room Haldir shouted "WHAT WAS THAT FOR! OUR SUCCESS IS DEPENDENT UPON BEING TOGETHER AS ONE TEAM WITH THE DWARVES, NOT TREATING THEM LIKE OUR INFERIOURS!!"

Caldarien looked at Haldir "I am sure Haldir that you do not want to think of dwarves as good as us I mean they are, umm… a little bit dull."

"They are just as good as you or I, they are our brothers in arms at the moment, so just try to be civil to them." Haldir's voice dropped, and became softer.

"I don't know if I can, my history with dwarves has been filled with hate, and anger." As Caldarien said this he put his hand on the desk, gently he fingered his mother's old engagement ring.

"I miss them so much, they were everything to me." Caldarien's voice was barely a whisper, but Haldir knew what he had said, and knew that he was talking about his mother and father,

Haldir stood looking at the younger elf, "I am sorry about your family, I knew your father before you were born, he was something else. I never saw anyone with as much skill in the bow as him."

Quickly Caldarien wiped the tears that were rolling down his face and onto the desk. It was not until supper that he was back to his old self again.

Dinner consisted of stewed mutton, with bread wine and beer, lots and lots of beer. The Elves did not care for the beer, so they just drank the wine. The conversation at the table was a very merry one.

"So Balin, how was the mining going up until the war started?" Asked Haldir who did not know what else to say that would interest a dwarf,

"It was going well, till the last month or so, when the goblin tribes came to plunder our riches. They have not been able to accesses our fort, yet. But let us not talk of dark things tonight!" Balin clapped his hands, and thenn some minstrels started to sing, and dance.

Haldir gazed into the merry fire before them, he felt his eyes starting to close, Caldarien saw that Haldir was going to fall forward into the flames so he reached out his hand to steady him, then gently shook him awake.

"I think Haldir and I shall retire to our room, dost thou think the same Haldir?" Asked Caldarien, "Yes, I am utterly exhausted, may we take your leave Lord Balin?" "You may go." Was Balin's short reply,

He had hoped that Haldir would have stayed longer, for there was much to talk about. But he had to be satisfied with their short visit.

"Dragor!" Yelled Balin to a near by dwarven soldier, "Please escort these elves to their room."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Waking that morning was very difficult for all the elves, no light what so ever was in the rooms, even though they themselves always woke before dark, the light of the stars always woke them.

Haldir rolled onto his side, on the bed next to him lay Caldarien who was snoring! Of all things that an elf should not do, he was doing it.

"Caldarien, you had better wake up, or you shall wake the whole mountain with your infamous snore!" Haldir said trying not to laugh, he tossed his pillow and it landed on Caldarien's mouth smothering the terrible noise.

"Wha… what's going on?" Caldarien sat up and rubbed his eyes, "So much like an elfling." Haldir thought, "What time is it Haldir?" Caldarien said as he stood up.

"It is 7:30 in the morning I believe, there is no was to tell time properly." Haldir replied as he grabbed a fresh uniform from his drawer, then proceeded to a bath room in order bath and wash up for the morning breakfast.

About twenty minutes later all the elves had taken their places around the many fire places and the room buzzed with conversations.

One elf who we shall call Meldarine was eating his food quietly not bothering to engage in conversation with any of the dwarves.

"Hey! Elf! Shove over will you, my friend wants to sit there and your in the way!" yelled and obnoxious dwarf,

"Who is this friend of yours? Pray, tell." Came Meldarine's gentle reply, the dwarf looked at him and said, "This stone here, is my friend!" The dwarf pointed to a small stone on the ground,

"I am sorry, but I shall not move for this stone that you have had the misfortune of giving it the right of becoming you friend, for it would be too humiliating for me to give my seat to a rock!!" Meldarine said as he bent down to finish his meal.

"Well if you don't move, then I shall move you!" the dwarf ran full force into the elf knocking him to the side.

Meldarine stood, blood trickled down the side of his chin, he grabbed the dwarf and threw him down, the rest of the people in the hall stopped eating and stared at Meldarine and the dwarf,

Haldir looked at Balin, and grew redder then a tomato! "My lord I am sorry, there must have been a severe misunderstanding." Haldir rose from his seat beside Balin, and calmly walked toward the two beings now engaged in a full out wrestling match.

"MELDARINE!! WHAT IN MIDDLE EARTH DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Haldir's voice rang out, his tone was demanding, and everyone looked at him.

"I-I-I am sorry sir, I should not have lashed out. Forgive me." Meldarine's face turned red.

Caldarien looked sheepishly at the dwarven army. "Meldarine you have some explaining to do." He said, Caldarien's voice was stern, but his eyes were merry with enjoyment.

"Yes sir." The young elf said quietly; he sat down to finish his now cold meal.

About an hour later everyone had eaten and were ready to begin the day's fighting.

The battlements (which were very new additions to the dwarven city) were lined with Galadrhim and Dwarven Axe Throwers. At the base swords and axe men stood waiting, waiting for the inevitable tide of orcs, goblins, and cave trolls to flood in, they desperately hoped that the archer and axe throwers could stem the tide, but it was not likely.

Archers let loose their bows and throwing axe men their axes, in the disarray the orcs who had been looking for a weak point in the wall, threw ladders and grappling hooks at the wall.

Up went the first wave, the orc though slow and stupid on a regular basis, becomes fast and ferocious in the heat of battle.

Down went an elf, then down went the orc who had killed the elf. No one was able to distinguish friend from foe, elves shot other elves accidentally, even though they were aiming at something else.

"Caldarien, watch that orc to your left!" Haldir yelled a few rows down from the other elvish commander. Who was to late, the orc's sword sliced a long ghoulish gash across his arm.

"AGGG, YOU BLASTED ORC!!" Caldarien screamed, gingerly he tried to stop the bleeding…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The blood would not stop coming, it gushed out of the wound with no problem. The orc continued his attack; Caldarien never saw the next attack.

This time the blade slice down his chest, the elvish armor protected him, but it still was unbearably painful.

Haldir stood, stunned, unable to do anything to help this young elf.

He remembered all the fights that they had gotten into, all the times the Caldarien had slighted him.

But all had been forgiven that one night, the night they came to the Dwarven City.

"Haldir! Help me, please!" came the weak cry, Haldir could not believe what was happening.

Sure many of his old friends had died, but this was different, they had only just begun a friendship.

Haldir ran towards Caldarien, dodging arrows and other flying missiles, knocking swords away as he stumbled across bodies.

Nothing could stop him; nothing could hinder him from reaching his new-found friend.

The battlements were soaked with black and red blood, making every step slippery.

Haldir soon reached Caldarien, "You're going to be all right, please stay awake." Feelings welled up in Haldir like none before,

He felt the need to protect the young elf like a father. But he could not, so he was torn apart.

Grief filled his heart as he carried him to the palace, nothing mattered anymore.

_Why did i agree to let you come!?! _Haldir despaired, he watched out of the corner of his eye, there was something big and black, it raised its ugly black head….

**I am running out of ideas for this story, the 5 chapter may take awhile to finish, so please check back in a week or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The monster rushed at them, nothing could stand in its way, Haldir looked closely, it was not a goblin, nor was it an orc.

It had no arms or legs, in fact it was much like a worm, but for the fact that it could smash through stone, and send you flying at any given moment.

Nine dwarves and four elves ran at it, their axes and arrows just glanced off of its skin, it did not do anything to harm the creature, it only made him very angry.

The creature fixed an evil eye on the elves and dwarves; it opened its mouth ready to attack.

What happened next no one expected, out of his gaping mouth came a torrent of flame, engulfing the poor people in front of it.

Nothing was left; they had been incinerated by that fiery blast. Haldir stood there, stunned; he looked in anguish as he realized that this thing was for the orcs and the goblins!

"_Oh Elbereth!" _he cried, looking at the elf that lay limp in his arms, he knew what he had to do, he placed Caldarien down.

Up went his knives and down the head of the creature went, it extended it long body and slithered along till it was a stones throw away from Haldir.

"Hahaha, you, think you can defeat me! You foolish, yet brave elf. I am Nonstrom, the greatest of all Wyrms! I do, however, admire your courage; know this before you die foolish elf!" It laughed, and charged.

Nonstrom had lived on the surface of the earth once, but he had forgotten the sharpness of the swords of the elves, who had chased him out of their home land.

Nonstrom was powerful, and very dangerous, Haldir remembered him. He had been the one who had led the group of elves to kick him out of Lothlorien.

"I have defeated you in the Nonstrom! My men and I were the ones who defeated you when you lived in the golden wood, I am no fool!" Haldir taunted the confused Wyrm,

"Huh? No, you could not have, it was a great warrior, a Balrog slayer, not a simple archer!" Nonstrom thundered, his voice echoed, everyone stopped fighting and glanced at the scene that was unfolding.

Haldir laughed at the Wyrms confusion, "You honestly think I am _just _and archer? I am Haldir March Warden of Lorien, I defeated you and I will do so again!" And with that he ran forward, slashing at the creatures belly.

Nonstrom roared in agony, black blood spilled out of the gash squirting onto Haldir's uniform, relentlessly Haldir repeated the attacks on the Wyrm,

The Wyrm glanced down at his spoiled stomach, intestines spilled forth, as well as the contents of the Wyrms last meal.

Haldir turned back to Caldarien, but he was gone


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I was sidetracted, there are some very goood fanfictions out there! **

Chapter 6

"CALDARIEN!" Haldir shouted over the loud noises of the battle, "You idiot!" Haldir berated himself, "You should never leave an injured man alone!" Haldir could not believe this,

His newest friend, injured, now missing, Haldir continued searching through the mangled, cut, bleeding bodies of those who were dead and dying, still no Caldarien.

Haldir sat down, his back against the wall, head in hands. "Sir!" Haldir could have sworn he heard someone calling to him, "Sir! Wake up!" Again, a voice that was nearer, dragging him out of his calming sleep.

"HALDIR!!" The voice said more forcefully, "YOU ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE, AND YOU ARE SLEEPING!!" "Huh… oh, Meldarine, what do you mean 'A battle'?"

"Are you daft, remember what you told your men all the time, 'The knight who stands still, is a target to kill'?" Meldarine glanced anxiously at his new commander,

"Yes, yes I remember." Haldir said as he slowly picked himself up off of the ground, he spun around just before an arrow hit him in the back; instead it embedded itself into an orc, who was just about to take the head off of Meldarine's shoulders.

Meldarine turned, all he could see was an orc with its sword ready to strike, he braced himself for the attack, which never came. The orc fell, dead.

"My mother always told me never to lose my head in a battle, but I did not think she meant that to be literal!" He joked, expecting a reply from Haldir, who had ran off in the other direction.

Hurriedly Haldir ran toward the place were he had last seen Caldarien, "Hmmm, interesting," Haldir said as he stared at some tracks on the ground, there were two sets noticeable tracks, they looked as if the people who made them were shuffling their feet along, "Orcs, those have to be orc tracks," Haldir concluded.

Then he looked at the third pair, these were situated between the orc tracks, and it was definitely made by someone who was being dragged along, "So, Caldarien is captured, well that's just great!" Haldir said to himself sarcastically, he never used sarcasm.

The thought of Caldarien injured and in the hands of goblins and orcs, was not a nice thought, "This is all my fault!" _Haldir stop, do not berate your self like this!_ A voice was heard in his head, it was that of Caldarien!

_You were doing your job, no one will blame you... _then nothing, "Yes, they will blame me!" Haldir wanted to know more, but he could not!

The battle was still raging on, but he seemed to have closed everything and everyone off, he was not thinking clearly, he ran out into the middle of the battle in a rage,

Bringing both knives he sliced down an orc's chest, in the same motion his right arm up decapitating a goblin's head.

Spinning around he thrust his left knife deep into the stomach of an orc, he kicked the orc back and pulled his knife out, he watched as a dwarf beside was leapt on by an orc, which sank its teeth into the poor dwarf's neck.

Almost a day later the last of the enemy ran into the darkness of the mountain, a cheer rang out from the surviving dwarves and elves.

"We did it!" Meldarine said as he went to Haldir's side, Haldir's eyes filled with tears, "What is wrong?" Meldarine's voice was filled with concern, "He is not here to celebrate, and I should not have left him!" Haldir was sorrowful,

"Huh? Left who? What are you talking about?" Meldarine was confused and wanted an answer,

"Caldarien," Haldir choked back his tears, voice cracking,

"He was injured, I…I tried to get him to safety… then a Wyrm… and I fought it… got distracted… he was captured… all my fault!" Haldir broke down weeping, no one had seen Haldir cry, this was too much!

"Haldir! Pull your self together! Don't be such a child, is this how you trained your men!?! Is this what you taught your men to do! NO, you told them that while a comrade is still alive there is always hope! You told them that when things don't go your way, not to cry, but to have hope, rescue or bury your fallen or captured friend!" Meldarine's gaze was fierce and unyielding,

"But… but…" Haldir stammered

"Haldir get off your sorry elvish butt and go rescue Caldarien at once, before I kick it there!" Meldarine knew that yelling at a superior officer had terrible consequences, but desperate times call for desperate measures!

"You are right, practice what you preach is what my Ada said to me when I first became a March Warden, so will you come with me?"

"Most definitely sir!" Meldarine smiled, and walked towards the armory for a knew set of knives (his had been bent during the fight.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Balin was not happy to find that two of the elves were leaving, "You can't leave! If you leave I will write to you Great Lady tell her of your running away in the middle of a battle!"

Haldir knew that Balin was very pigheaded like all regular dwarves, he was not one to be easily changed, he hardly ever changed his mind, "Uh Balin?"

"What now, elf!" He yelled,

Haldir began "You are nothing but…"

"The battle is over, the orcs, goblins, trolls are gone!" Meldarine interjected before Haldir could say anything rash,

"But they will come back! And when they do we will be ready, well apparently not now that you are leaving with your commander!"

"Balin…" Haldir tried to speak, but again was cut off,

"Don't you dare Balin me!" Balin's voice raised in anger,

"I just thought…" Haldir tried again, and was interrupted by Meldarine,

"Balin, we must get Caldarien back, if we don't then the other elves will be most unhappy with you!" Meldarine remained calm,

"_Can I please speak?" _Haldir partially screamed at the two people in front of him,

"Of course, we were wondering why you were not saying anything!" The dwarf replied shocked at the elf's anger,

"Can we go if we promise to be back in nine day? The goblins will not have had enough time to recover by then, so you will have no reason to fear an attack, and what is the loss of two elves anyway? I mean we are good, but not that good!"

"Haldir," Balin said as he walked towards Haldir, "You are what we need to win, you command these archers like nothing I have ever seen before, we did not want Caldarien at all! And what if something happens to you, hmm, what then?" Balin looked coldly at the two elves before him,

"Balin, with or without your permission we will go!" Haldir was angry, it was very obvious that he was ready to pull all of his men out to go look for Caldarien…

Caldarien sat tethered to a large stone, "Stupid elf, you think that you and your weak, small group of archers can honestly beat us!" Thundered Shinag, who was the commander of the rabble of orcs.

"Well, if I did not believe that we could beat you, I do now you got quite a whipping, don't you think?" Caldarien smirked remembering the speed at which the orcs and goblins led a hasty retreat.

Shinag smacked him in the face, blood trickled from his nose, "Shut up, you know nothing of the reason of our departure! We wanted more battles in the near future, so we did not obliterate you last fight!"

"Oh sure, it was so obvious!" Sarcasm was not taken well in orc armies, and Caldarien was no exception, another sharp pain shot up his face and more blood poured out of his nose.

"I said to be quiet, you stupid arrogant dwarf!"

"Well I don't want to be quiet, so live with it!" Caldarien glared at the orc,

"You are in no position to argue, elf!!" Shinag snarled,

Caldarien looked at the orcs in front of him, many were laughing, but most were injured from the battle, orcs lay every were most incapable of moving, he knew that many would not survive the night.

"Your men are tired, injured, hungry and thirsty! Do you think for a moment that you have a chance against Haldir and his… I mean my men!" Caldarien looked at the orcs face which showed a lot of anger.

"Just don't talk to me, elf!" And with that the orc left, not before tightening the bonds and was satisfied when Caldarien gave a gasp of pain…

The two figures walked side by side, saying nothing. One deep in thought, the other on the look for enemies,

"Haldir, we have been looking around here for days I can't go on anymore! The Goblins' have probably already eaten Caldarien, can't we go back?" Meldarine stumbled on a rock, sleep calling to him. Never in his entire life had he felt so tired, _this stinks, Naneth was right, should have stayed home! _Of course he never would have admitted this, not in front of the guys.

Haldir turned, sensing the weariness of his companion, "Meldarine, we need to find him!" Haldir commanded, then softened his voice, "I know you are tired, so am I. Caldarien is alive, lets just say I can feel it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Caldarien slept, more correctly he slept partially with one eye open. Always worried about what the Goblins and the Orcs were planning next. He heard their gruff and muffled voices.

"I say we kill him and leave his remnants here, then the scum that most likely is following us will not follow us anymore!" Shandark a Goblin who was obviously in command-well what they would call a commander- He glanced to where the elf who's pale worn face was slowly showing signs of fatigue.

"Are you as dumb as that maggot over there?" Barked Shankrat who was fed up with any more suicidal ideas that day,

"What you mean Shankrat? By calling me dumb!" Growled Shandark, who stood trying to straighten his stooped spine, his long arms groped for the hilt of his poor excuse for a sword.

"I only meant that if we killed him…" Shankrat motioned to Caldarien, "The other elves will take revenge on us, and the elf said something to me last night that actually made me think…" He paused letting everything sink in before continuing, "He said that in our present ah… condition we would have no chance against Haldir and the other elves! Think about it, we are all hungry and thirsty, and many of our orcs, and you goblins are severely injured."

"You are actually using your brain?" An orc spoke up, "Is that even possible?" Many voiced there agreements, Shandark sat in silence thinking (in a very primitive way) about what was just said,

"Maybe we could negotiate with the elves!" Shankrat continued, "Then that way we will _gain _something!" His voice grew excited, never before (in his orc years) had he actually truly used his mind, he was always told by men and elves how stupid he was, and quite frankly he was tired of it so he told, no promised himself to be smart.

"Do us a favor will you! And shut your dank dark hole of a mouth!" Shandark growled, unwilling to hear any more of Orcs or Goblins being smart. He slunk over to where Caldarien was sitting, taking off the gag he asked "If you give us some information, then we will set you free." Shandark tried to convince him the only answer he got was Caldarien spitting in his face.

"You fool! You *&%$$# Fool!" Shandark's words were so vile that to put them here would cause great anger to you who are reading this.

_The light has come;_

_The end is near;_

_The time has come;_

_For Young and Old;_

_For Rich and Poor;_

_To take up arms;_

_To fight to rise up;_

_The Shadow's end is near;_

_Its demise is sure;_

_Its followers vanquished;_

_No more fear or dread;_

_No more fear of death_

_Elves, Men, and Dwarves_

_All will be free, free from fear;_

_Free from despair and of Shadow;_

_Rise up oh Warriors;_

_Stand strong oh Archers;_

_Be swift you horses of Men;_

_Be brave you in the front;_

_Music will return to us;_

_It will resound in the moors;_

_By the cool still pools;_

_By the whispering trees;_

_Laughter will be heard again;_

_It will lift up our hearts;_

_The end has come, the time is here;_

_The Shadow is gone, all is good again!_

Caldarien's voice once hoarse, barely more than a whisper, now rang out clear and commanding, he did not know why he was saying what he was saying, it was as if Eru put the words in his mouth, whatever was going on it struck fear into the Orcs and Goblins around him.

"Shut him up Shandark!!!!" Yelled the Orcs all in one voice not wanting to hear any more of this 'nonsense',

Quickly Shandark put the gag back into the Elf's mouth. Not wanting his men to get any angrier than they are at the moment. "Hate elves, they always think they're so mystical!" One Orc grumbled as he gobbled down some leftover meat from the meal before.

_Haldir where are you? _Caldarien thought to himself as he looked in the direction that he had come. Nothing, just pitch black chasms, pitch black tunnels, all dark, all concealing some menace. Something ancient and powerful; something that had been woken by the dwarves' ringing of hammers, and the grinding stone and wood. A menace that had been asleep for hundreds of years, now wakening to a new age, a new Middle Earth than what it had fallen asleep to those many years ago.

Haldir had the worst feeling; he could not believe this feeling. It was one of dark, and pending doom. Meldarine felt it too, he looked to his friend and said "Something is not right."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haldir could not stop the chilling sensation; it was most likely about midnight and still the two friends plodded on. Meldarine looked around the huge mountain, in awe at its size, and its forlorn look. "Where could these Orcs and Goblins have gone off to?" Haldir said, very frustrated,

"I do not know, they may have passages and stairways that no one has seen before!" Meldarine pushed on a wall, hoping that it was a door that would slide open, no it was no door.

Just then they heard Caldarien's voice, it was far off, but it was strong and clear. In fact it did not sound much like him, and he was saying something but they could not tell what. Whatever it was it gave them courage and strength to do the task that they set out on.

"What was that?" Haldir asked as he looked in the direction from whence it came.

"It was Caldarien yet not Caldarien, all at the same time." Meldarine that it was Eru speaking through Caldarien, but that idea was dismissed as Eru would put words into people's mouths, but not his voice,

"I think…no he could not have…but maybe….not likely," Haldir battled back and forth between this idea and that idea.

"Haldir what did we say about keeping your ideas to yourself!?" Meldarine grew frustrated at Haldir, but he could not get him to tell him anything.

"Haldir come on, we don't have time to know what happened to Caldarien's voice!! That's not the issue here!!" Meldarine tugged at Haldir's arm, who in turn swatted him away.

"Not yet, have you ever heard of the prophecy?" Haldir asked,

"Which one?"

"The one about the Shadow ending, I think that is what Caldarien was reciting!"

"Haldir? Are you feeling like your normal self?"

"Yes, yes…it's just that I have heard the prophecy before, something about the evil going away, or the shadow. I can't quite remember it all."

"So you're saying that Eru at this time is going to vanquish our enemies, NOW!!!" Meldarine was over excited,

"No, but soon; maybe in the next hundred years or so. It says that it will be someone unlikely that destroys evil at least not in the poem, but in other writings that have been handed down for generations, I think since the first dark lord." Haldir thought hard, but he could not remember what race was going to destroy evil.

"You mean the Humans? Cause personally I do not want them to get to involved, last time we had a chance to destroy the ring of power they blew it big time!"

"Possibly, but how am I supposed to know? I don't know anything about this!!" Haldir admitted and hung his head, angry that he did not study the subject more intensely.

"If it is the Humans, then they had better get their act together, and start resisting that ring!" Meldarine was still adamant that the Humans were not ready, if it was going to be a Human.

"Let us continue on our way, maybe then we shall catch up and save our friend!" Haldir got up and did not wait for another word from his companion, who was still mulling over what he had heard.

"Um…Haldir?" Meldarine tried not to be heard giggling like a school girl.

"Yes?"

"We need to North, you're going South!" Then the two of them burst into laughter, which the Orcs and Goblins heard about a mile away.

"What are those elves laughing about now?" Snarled one Goblin to the other as they waited terrified that the Elves would come upon them in superior numbers; as well as the Dwarves with their axes,

"How am I supposed to know you dang twit!" retorted the other terrified Goblin, who was anxiously watching every move the Orcs made, wary of their conversations. He did not trust them.

"Do you think that they could catch us in this mountain?" The Goblin looked at the shadows, wondering what could possibly be lurking in them.

"Haldir do you think we can possibly catch up, I mean we have ran for at least a day. And I am so tired!" Meldarine looked at Haldir as he tried to catch up,

"I am sorry but you will just have to ask Eru for strength to do this, I am tired as well. But even more so I am worried that if we slacken our pace then we will lose them for good! I do not think that our friend can hold up much longer." Haldir quickened his pace.

Meldarine panted coming up from behind. He thought that he was going to die that day, from tiredness. "Do we honestly have to cause this is going to kill me! Can't we please take a break?" Meldarine finally was allowed to sit down and simply relax for five minutes.

"Here drink this, I always pack a flask of wine from the Men of the Lake. But only take a few sips, it is meant only for those who are of Royal blood. Any more than a few sips and you will be out cold!" Haldir then handed Meldarine a small flask, which was kept in a sack that was hung over Haldir's back.

"Thank you Haldir, but are you so sure that it is really like that? I mean we are Elves after all." Meldarine had only five gulps before it was taken away.

"Yes I am sure, it happened to me a few times before I finally accepted it." Haldir smiled at the memory of his younger brothers thinking he had died in his sleep, and how he was out for a week, and woke up being placed into a coffin!

"Alright, whatever you say!" Meldarine than stretched his sore, aching limbs.

They ran, the monotonous view tired them, causing their wills to waver; their hope to wane. Yet still they ran, onward, ever onward. Till at length they came upon great chasms where they were forced to walk through, or else they would tumble into the dark pits of Moria. Even Balin's people were very cautious when traveling these places, deep in the mountain.

All they could here were the occasional screams of an orc who had wandered to close to a chasm. At length they saw lights, their eyes smarted at the sight, and they could go on no more for they were utterly planless and needed time to rest, and to think. As the two friends sat in the dark both of them could do nothing, but wait and see. And plan for the rescue!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Maybe we could light a fire, it would scare the Orcs off and then we could go and rescue our friend!" Meldarine was all for setting an Orc on fire as payment for capturing his commander, but Haldir thought that the Orcs would figure it out sooner or later that it was them and then they would be in real trouble.

"No, we will have to kill two and steal their uniforms, then spread a rumor that Caldarien is very ill and that he will infect them all, we could tell them it is so terrible that they rot while still living, and the pain, oh the pain!" Haldir smiled at the thought of the Orcs hurrying to leave that place.

"Oh fine, but it won't be as fun as watching them actually have a slow death!" Meldarine crossed his arms.

"We are to have pity on them, the Orcs, at least, were once Elves too." Haldir reprimanded the younger Elf.

"But I have no love for them, they do so much harm to us." Meldarine thought back to his village, which was burned to the ground during a squabble in the plains of Ithilien, the orcs came and destroyed everything.

"Look, that was in the past, and those were the Orcs of….of…of Souron! And these are the Orcs of Moria!" Haldir tried to get his friend off the killing thing.

"All Orcs are from Souron Haldir! And just because it is in the past does not change anything!!" Meldarine tried not to yell, but it was urging up inside him. Like a monster being kept from leaving its cave or home.

"You are missing the point! Meldarine, they still were like us!" Haldir placed a hand on his friends shoulder,

"Alright, but I still do not love them….or pity them Haldir. Nothing can change my mind about that." Meldarine and Haldir crept to the very edge of the Orc/Goblin camp listening intently to the three guards' conversation.

"What do you think they are going to do the creep Elf who won't shut up! A frigging idiot Meshek was to capture him!" One growled to the other two who laughed and one of them said something about torture.

Haldir grabbed Meldarine's arm and held him from running out to those fowl creatures and killing them. Meldarine just continually tightened his grip on his sword, his knuckles turning white.

One of the guards left the other two, causing his companions to get even more cautious their joking and arguing was turned down to a whisper but even then they were not quiet enough.

Haldir gave a signal and Meldarine grabbed an Orc and dragged him into the shadows.

"Eh? Where'd you go? Fool he is going to the bathroom or something like that. Slime ball needs to learn…" The rest of the grumbling was inaudible.

Meldarine slit the throat causing black blood to spill out onto his hand dying the white carved handle white.

Haldir did the same, and soon they both looked and acted like their enemies. Orcs were not really good at remembering names, so Haldir and Meldarine made up their own names and walked calmly into the midst of the Orcs and Goblins avoiding conversations and the fights that could reveal their true identity.

After about two whole long boring hours in their stinking disguises they found their comrade still tied to a rock. His arms were tied to tightly that they could see his hands turning a purple color. His face was bloodied and bruise, Caldarien still had the proud look that he always had. Haldir knelt beside him while Meldarine walked over to the Goblin and Orc on duty guarding Caldarien.

"How 'bouts a drink lads! Got some real good wine, raided a human camp by Lake Town. Some of them soldiers had some in their tents!" Meldarine handed the Orc the flask, but the Orc was soon killed by the Goblin for the wine. The Goblin was soon unconscious due to the amount that he had chugged down.

Meanwhile Haldir was gently shaking Caldarien awake.

"What?!?" Caldarien growled and struggled against his bonds.

"Careful Caldarien, it's me Haldir we have come to get you out of here, but right now you need something to eat and a little bit of water, otherwise you will have no strength to run when we have to." Haldir tipped Caldarien's head back so that he could drink the cool refreshing liquid.

Another hour passed, all three of the Elves felt tired but happy they were finally leaving. As they left the camp a few Orcs followed close behind for five hours. Haldir was supporting Caldarien when the attack came from behind.

A slash to his back caused him to fall to one knee Caldarien then reached for a rock and threw is smacking the attacker in the head and knocking him out cold.

Haldir placed his friend in an easy to defend are leaving him a knife. Meldarine slashed up high, but his attack was blocked by the rusted blade of the Orc. "Elvish pigs!" The Orc yelled, because of his stooped stature he could not see Meldarine's angry face.

Haldir blocked, parried, and thrusted all the while trying to keep Caldarien safe. Swearing to himself he pierced the black armor of the Orc, dark blood seeped out of the wound and the Orc screamed in an angry rage attempting to kill Haldir he raised his sword high, but Meldarine intervened and sliced both his knives across the Orcs stomach. Clutching at his spoiled stomach the Orc dropped dead.

"Thank you my friend!" Haldir smiled, then he thrust Meldarine's head down just in time as an arrow whizzed by.

"Now we are even!" Meldarine laughed, the two of them looked back over at Caldarien. He was being attacked from both sides.

Haldir and Meldarine killed the rest of the orcs. "That was too close." Caldarien said as he was helped up again. "Yes it was, way too close." Meldarine voiced his agreement.

It happened too fast for him to see. Meldarine saw out of the corner of his eye an orc slash down on his hand, pain shot up his arm and he stared, horrified at his decapitated hand. He would have died had it not been for Caldarien's quick thinking, he threw his weapon and it embedded itself in the Orc's chest.

Blood poured freely from the stub, where his hand had been. Haldir ripped a cloak and wrapped his friend's wound tightly, Meldarine was thinking about Nyna, his fiancé. _She will not care for me now…she would want someone with two hands. _He allowed tears to flow freely down his face.

They walked back in silence; nothing broke the quiet that seemed to have hushed the place. No Orcs yelled or screamed. No sounds of Black Creatures moving about in the depths of the caverns. No sound from the dwarven city.

A few weeks passed and the Elves said farewell to their new found friends. Meldarine saw the dwarf who had bothered him before the battle that one day so long ago it seemed. The two never saw each other again, but they never forgot their friendship.

Meldarine walked up the path to his home; he glared at the rope ladder dangling down from the flet. Haldir smiled weakly and asked him if he needed any help. Glancing down at his wound Meldarine declined saying that "I will learn how to continue life without a hand."

Nyna heard that the men were back from war she ran to Meldarine's flet and saw him dangling upside down from the rope ladder. "What in Elbereth's name…" She stopped spying his injury she said nothing but helped him.

He hid his face from her and withdrew into the house, she followed him. Placing her arms around his neck she spoke softly, "No injury will ever keep me from walking down that aisle. You are too important to me, to let the loss of a hand keep me away." He bent down kissing her gently; her mouth was soft and warm.

As for Caldarien and Haldir they were not enemies, but they were not exactly friends either. Too many harsh words had been exchanged, and deep wounds were not yet healed. But maybe one day they will become friends.


End file.
